Arctaria
|team = Red |ruler = BLUELINE976 }} Arctaria is a member of New Pacific Order. Nation information Arctaria is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 291 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Arctaria work diligently to produce Aluminum and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Arctaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Arctaria allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Arctaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Arctaria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Creation and Alliance Arctaria was created by the ruler BLUELINE976 on February 5, 2008. The early days were slow for the nation, and there was not much economic growth. After a brief membership in a Maroon team alliance, Arctaria decided it was time for a change. BLUELINE976 then applied the nation for membership in the New Pacific Order, the premier alliance in the world. After a length of time, the nation was accepted into the Order and has been serving the alliance in military and diplomatic affairs for almost one year. Military The Arctarian Military (comprising of the AAF Air Force, the AGA General Army, and the soon to be ASN Special Navy) is first rate compared to other nations of similar size. Arctaria has lost little to no defensive campaigns and has won most of its offensive campaigns. The nation of Arctaria has fought in alliance wars against the following alliances: Global Protection Agency - Wolfpack - Federation of Armed Nations - Global Alliance and Treaty Organization - Golden Sabres - Black Defense Council - CIS - Mushroom Kingdom* - Athens* - =LOST=* - Vox Populi* * - Indicates that Arctaria fought nations within these alliances in the War of the Coalition. Disasters Arctaria, after engaging a Nuclear Rogue by the name of Clark Kent, was hit by four Nuclear Missiles in the span of 7 days. This caused Arctaria to drop several thousand NS, hundreds if not over one thousand infrastructure, and 170 technology levels. This is the first time Arctaria had been nuked. Category:Second VietFAN War veteran Category:Woodstock Massacre veteran‎ Category:GATO-1V War veteran Category:War of the Coalition veteran‎ Category:Karma War veteran Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran